Thrice Alive
by Madame Mad
Summary: The end of the Dark War is near- and evil is the victor. Harry, Hermione and Ron- whose lives have been ruined by evil- are mysteriously granted new lives and memories. But soon, fate brings them to fight the Dark Lord once more...
1. Prologue

  


**Thrice Alive**   
Prologue   
_By: A Madalong _   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Are we really going to die?" 

Harry could hardly see his friends' eyes. Only a few narrow moonbeams emitted into the chamber, past the cobwebbed window silts. Harry strained his eyes, as he tried to focus his eyes on Ron's and Hermione's face. Ron's question had upset him, for he was sure the answer was 'yes.' _It is the end, isn't it? After six years, this is the end._ There was no escape. Harry had long given up trying to free his hands from the shackles bolted to the chamber's stone wall. There was just no use. Even if he could somehow slip his wrists from the tight chains, he would still have to sneak out of the highly-guarded chamber. Quite frankly, it was impossible. Harry only wished he could see their faces- Ron's and Hermione's faces, one last time.

"We're not going to die! You mustn't think that way," Hermione's voice cried.

Harry could vaguely see the outline of Hermione's body- fallen limp and tired. Her wrists, which were also shackled with cold chains, were the only thing keeping her body from collapsing. 

"We've come too far for it to end like this!" Hermione continued, in a desperate tone. "It can't be our end!"

_How did we end up like this, anyway? _thought Harry. Just six years ago, he had been living with a perfectly average (and rather putrid) family in a 'normal' neighbourhood. He had begun his life living in a closet under a stairwell, and now his life would end chained to a stone wall, in a dark, torture chamber. _Not much of an improvement..._Harry sighed.

Harry's eyes fell to the floor. Suddenly, a small object scurried across his feet._ Must be a spider. _Harry let out a small laugh, thinking of his friend's arachnid phobia- for spiders were the last thing Ron had to worry about. Then Harry, changed his mind and he thought, _There has been an improvement...There has...Even if I'm dying, I'm with my friends...And that means the world to me._

About twelve hours ago, the three had bravely took part in the greatest battle of their lives...However, they ended up in Lucius Malfoy's torture chamber. Any minute, a Death Eater's footsteps would grace the chamber- and then the three would be killed. 

Harry had desperately tried to think of only pleasant thoughts during the twelve hours leading to his awaited death. He thought of his parents- _how brave they were,_ and of Quidditch which always seemed to bring a smile to his face. But mostly he thought of his friends, Ron and Hermione- _and he how loved them so._ However, try as he might, death was very much on Harry's mind. In fact, the scenario had played out many times in his head already. 

  
  
First, Hermione would be killed...   
_"You stupid mudblood. Thought you could end the Dark War- thought you could kill the Dark Lord? Stupid, stupid mudblood."_

Hermione would tell Ron and Harry to stay brave, and then-...

Then Ron would be killed.

_"You Weasley...You are nothing! I thought you Weasleys would understand to stay out of this battle after Percy was killed. Percy too thought that he could destroy my dark army. He should have known that the Weasley's are nothing!"_

And then, it would be Harry's turn.

_"Harry...I have awaited this moment for years. I have always known you weren't special. Why you've stayed alive so along is simple dumb luck...You should have joined me, Harry...Look at me, surrounded by victory...And then look at you...You're about die, and with what? What can you possibly take with you to the afterlife? Nothing...not success, not power- nothing."_

_"Friends. I have my friends."_

  
  
"Listen," Harry's said, as he shook the thoughts of death from his mind. "We're going to be alright, OK? We'll get through this." 

"Yes, yes, we will Harry," Hermione agreed.

"Now listen," Harry continued. "When they come in here, we got to work together, alright? We all have to think together. Just think about surviving. And most importantly- think about each other."

"Just...I want you guys to know, I'm glad I'm with you for this...Even if we do die I-"

Harry quickly interrupted Ron, "Listen! We may not be powerful individually, especially without our wands. But, if we channel our energy together-...well, it's worth a try."

"Harry's right!" Hermione said. "We can do this, Ron. We have to."

"I know..." Ron answered. 

Then, the eerie sound of a door creaking open alerted the three. "It's time..." Harry mumbled. 

The sound was followed by the a sudden flickering of candle lights, which created shadows of the stone walls. Harry gulped as the shadows grew larger and larger. His scar began to ache more and more by each passing second. And then- ...then three cloaked men stood in front of Harry and his two friends. Harry knew the man standing in the middle was none other than Voldemort- the man who had caused so much dismay in Harry's life. 

"You putrid scum!" spat Voldemort. "All three of you are nothing but putrid scum!"

Harry squeezed his closed tightly, trying desperately to ignore Voldemort's presence. "Don't listen to him!" Harry shouted to Hermione and Ron. "Just concentrate! Concentrate all your thoughts! Just ignore him!"

"What's that?" Voldemort taunted. "Ignore me? Well Potter, you can close your eyes like some baby, but you can't block out noise. Let's see how well you can ignore me while listening to your mudblood friend moaning in pain under an Cruciatus Curse."

"I'll be alright, Harry!" Hermione called. "Just keep concentrating!"

Harry could feel the presence of Voldemort's wand. Having the brother wand to Voldemort's, Harry could now identify the smell and the aura of it- for it conveyed the same feeling as his own wand did. Harry could feel the wand bubbling with magic, as Voldemort raised it in the air, preparing for the spell. And then, Harry could hear the hissing word, "Crucio!"

Hermione's helpless body flinched. She gave out a small groan of pain and then cried, "Stay strong...Harry...Ron...Stay strong...Be brave..."

"Did you really think you could defeat me with a mudblood on your silly team?" Voldemort continued to taunt. "Such an ugly, stupid girl..."

"She's better than you!" Ron screamed, as he lifted his frail head to meet Voldemort's eyes. Though the mere stare of Voldemort made Ron melt, he restated his scream again. "She's better than you!"

Voldemort seemed pleased by Ron's comments. His wrinkled face smiled as he commented, "I should have known_ the Weasley _would be the first to give in. Seems like Potter's the only one_ 'concentrating'._ Little luck that will do." Voldemort than moved his face a breath's length away from Harry's and hissed into his ear, "Do you really think your magic- without a wand- can really defeat me?"

However Harry didn't answer. His only pressed more in concentration. _Don't listen_, he thought. _Think of Hermione...Hermione...Ron...My parents....Ron, Ron, Ron, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione._ His thoughts were now traveling through his head at lightning speed.

"He's defeated you before, why wouldn't he be able to now?" Ron spat.

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley," Voldemort said, walking over to the hanging Ron. "Why is it that _I_ even know your name? Had it not been for your degrading reputation as a Weasley, I would not know who you are. Do you know why, Weasley? Because you're a nobody."

As Harry tried to block out Voldemort's voice, he suddenly felt the overwhelming magic of Voldemort's wand. Harry could faintly hear the word, "Crucio" over the sounds of his happy memories._ Just think...Think happy thoughts...About my friends...Ron and Hermione...Ron and Hermione..._

"Potter, still concentrating, are we?" Voldemort said, mocking Harry. "I hope you can hear this word!"

Harry's thoughts were now interrupted by sensation of the wand. His scar was burning deeply. He knew what was about to happen...

"You can't escape from this spell twice, Potter!" shouted Voldemort. 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Green light..._My parents...Pain...Hermione..._Blurry_...Ron..._

  
And then- Harry Potter did no longer exist in the wizardry world...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N: Thanks for reading...Chapter One will be up shortly...Please review=^_^= Ye got this far, why not mark yer territory?


	2. Chapter One

  


**Thrice Alive**  
Chapter One  
_By: A. Madalong_  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
_"And with a sparkle in his eyes, he gently pressed his soft finger against her lips, and said, 'I can not stand here and honestly tell you that I am in love. For you have enchanted me, and I feel an emotion much more powerful and mystical than love."_

"How sweet," Hermione Granger sighed, as she closed the novel.

It was a wonderful, summer day- so wonderful in fact, that Hermione almost couldn't believe she was _working._ She took a moment to relax, leaning against the blossomed cherry tree in the London Square Park. The book _'Witch Woman'_ lied in her lap, reminding her of its romantic words. As a freelance book reviewer for the London Times, Hermione Granger often spent time under the very same cherry tree, reading the latest Best Sellers. After finishing a great romance novel, she loved to sit back and observe all the happy couples walking hand-in-hand across the burgundy brick walkway.

Love had not been so kind to Hermione. She was a rather attractive 17 year-old, with perfect teeth (courtesy of her dentist parents) and thick brown hair. Though, as a student and a book reviewer, she too busy to waste her time dating. After reading a romance novel, however, she always felt differently- almost hoping _love would fall in her lap._

Hermione's eyes were now fixed on a cute looking couple, leaning next to each other on a near-by park bench. Perhaps it was the lilac trees surrounding the bench, or merely the way the sun fall on their skin that made this couple so intriguing to Hermione. Some way or another they conveyed a certain interest to Hermione, and she wanted to know more about them...

The girl- apart from being exceptionally gorgeous- was not particularly unique. She had red, model like hair which fell perfectly around her even-more-so model like face. After staring at her for a while, Hermione realized that it was not her that made the couple so interesting_...It's the boy..._

Hermione shook her head, wondering why she'd just referred to a man (probably around her age) as a boy. Though her attention again focussed on him. _He looks so familiar...Maybe he's famous. He's certainly good-looking enough to so._ The man had jet-black hair, and green eyes- which Hermione could make note of from where she was sitting. He wore round glasses that didn't quite fit with the rest of his athletic attire._ Who is he?_

"Heaaaad's Uuup!" a voice from a distance shouted.

Suddenly, Hermione felt her book fly off of her lap, and something heavy run across her legs._ It was a dog..._Hermione blinked her eyes, as the hairy beast came up to her and licked her face. The dog's tongue was wet and rough, and left an uncomfortable slobber along the side of her cheek. She immediately jumped up from her resting place, squealed an 'eww!' and tried to shoo the ambitious dog away.

"Get, get, get!" Hermione cried, as she backed up against the tree. 

The dog didn't listen to Hermione, his paws bounced on and off of her pant legs, as it excitedly 'greeted' her. Hermione continued crying, and moaned at the sight of her book being trampled under the dog's feet. "Just leave me alone!" she shouted. "Don't you have some irresponsible, immature owner to pester?"

"That irresponsible, immature owner would be me," the voice again said. "Here boy!"

The owner patted his legs, and the dogs diligently returned to the owner. Then, the owner quickly snapped a leash to the dog's collar. Hermione gave a sigh of relief, dusted herself off, and sharply picked up her book. 

"Sorry about that," the man apologized, as he settled his dog down by petting him gently. "This is Rufus, and he's a bit of a flirt."

Hermione turned to give the dog owner a sharp glare, but was rather surprised to see how attractive the man was. Even kneeling by his dog he appeared tall. He had a degree of messiness of his red hair, and had a great, playful smile. _ Oh well, _Hermione thought, _He may be good-looking, but his dog ruined my book._

"Well, I do hope you are aware there is a fine for letting dogs loose in this park," Hermione remarked coldly. 

"Yes, I am aware, but please be soft on ol'Rufus here," the man then lowered his voice to a whisper. "His babe Fluffy moved away and he's sorta unemployed."

Hermione's face remained annoyed, as did her tone of voice. She sarcastically remarked, "What a touching story, really."

"Yeah, poor thing here," the man continued, referring to his dog, "Since he has no more Fluffy to chase around, he's got to resort to looking for poodles while I walk to my chess games, here at the park."

Hermione held her tattered, dogpaw-printed book firmly to her chest. For some reason she was feeling 'poodle' was a metaphor for single girls, felt a tad offended by this remark, and responded angrily, "Oh, might as well tell Rufus to turn his little doggy tail around. After all, your chances of meeting a worthy poodle reading in the park are virtually nonexistent."

"Virtually, yes," the man said, now standing up from the grass. "But not nonexistent."

For a moment, Hermione was caught in his gaze. Until, that is, he forced forward his palm and introduced himself. "The name's Ron Sneezles."

Hermione quickly regained her composure, and tried to control her blush as she shook his hand and said, "I'm Hermione...Hermione Granger."

Then, the two broke hand contact. Hermione forcefully smiled, "So...You're a chess player, are you?"

"Only by day," he laughed. "Yeah, I play chess in the park every now and then- when I'm not busy with school or doing my policing internship."

Hermione felt that Ron was trying to impress her. She decided to compete with him. "Oh yes, I know how busy it can get," she giggled. "After all, I'm a student too, and I work at the London Times."

"The London Times?" Ron repeated.

"Yes, I'm the book reviewer," Hermione stated proudly. "You may have read my column, no? It's entitled 'Boastful Books'."

Ron pointed to the dirtied book Hermione was caring, and asked, "Is the latest book you're reviewing?" He couldn't help but snicker at the title _"Witch Woman"._

"Why, yes...It's an impeccable piece of romantic literature," Hermione defended.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, with a moderate interest. "What's it about?"

Hermione was rather surprised and embarrassed by the question. She didn't want to come off as some love-obsessed dreamer. "Well...It's about this young woman- who happens to be a witch...And she falls in love with a mortal man...and-...well, it's a really good story. It has delightful prose and-"

"Do you really give into all that witch rubbish?" Ron laughed.

"Rubbish?"

Ron snickered again. "Oh, don't tell me you believe in fairies and magic and all the stuff, do you?"

Hermione joined in with Ron's snicker.

  
"Of course I don't believe in magic."   
  


*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Isn't nice to get away from it all?" 

Virginia leaned her head against Harry's shoulder. _ It was nice to get it away from it all._ Harry was simply relaxing that day- Virginia had forced him to do so. For the past three months, his priority had been solely to football. His commitment had obviously paid off, as his team would be competing in the Intermediate World Football Championship, held in London in only two weeks. In his spare time, he squeezed in homework- so, needless to say, Harry's girlfriend Virginia was hardly receiving the attention she deserved. 

However, that day, as the two sat on the park bench, Harry could tell Virginia was happy. From the scent of windblown lilacs, to the shade of the perky green grass, to the way Virginia held Harry's hand with just the right amount of grip- _everything was perfect._

"It's wonderful," Harry smiled. He raised Virginia's hand, and gently kissed it.

Virginia giggled and then remarked, "Well, it seems you aren't completely free from all your groupies."

Virginia moved her head, motioning towards a girl, sitting under a cherry tree, opposite of where they were relaxing. This wasn't just a case of girlfriend jealousy, this girl was obviously starring at Harry- even he could clearly tell. 

The girl appeared quite familiar looking to Harry. Maybe he met her once, or perhaps it was just the plainess about her that he recognized. Of course, many girls did look like her- she was medium stature, and had the average brown hair.

"Hmm, that's funny," Harry mumbled. "I think I recognize her from somewhere."

"Not a secret girlfriend, is she?" Virginia joked.

Of course, there was no girl other than Virginia in his life. He had met Virginia three years ago, when he was 14 years-old and competing for the Junior Football Cup in Egypt. She was apparently visiting family there. He was immediately attracted to her strawberry red hair and by her little knowledge of the game of football. Later, back in England, Harry reported back to his foster parents, and Virginia left for Boarding School. However, Virginia came to visit Harry (with her protective mother) for at least three weeks each summer- even though Harry was usually quite busy and the two never really spent any 'quality' time together.

"Harry...There's another reason why I wanted a day alone with you," Virginia said, quietly, in a concerned voice.

Harry's attention was still fixed on the girl by the tree, but he nodded and said, "What that's?"

"Well...There's something I've been meaning to tell you, Harry..." Virginia explained. "As you know...I'm entering my last year at school come September and then-"

"You're going to University with me, right love?" Harry asked, squeezing his arm around Virginia's shoulder.

"Well...That's the thing..." she mumbled. "Harry...This may be hard for you to hear...But I'm- I'm a-... HARRY! Are you even paying attention to me?"

Harry was not. He was now sitting at the edge of the park bench, free from Virginia's grasp. He seemed to be deeply enthralled in whatever the girl under the cherry tree was doing.

"There's a boy there now too!" he said in an excited whisper. "The boy- look at him, Virginia! He looks familiar too!"

Virginia let out of small sigh, and too sat on the edge of the park bench. She squinted her eyes, trying to focus of the two figures across the park...

"Oh my!" gasped Virginia. She almost jumped and then froze. "Harry...Who is that?...I swear...He's so familiar."

"Well, he's got crazy red hair like you," Harry laughed. "Maybe he's a relative. Let's go take a look shall, we?"

  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks to attackofthejello for reviewing the last chapter! 


	3. Ch 2: Visions of Riddle

**Thrice Alive**

_Chapter Two_

_By: A. Madalong_

Ginny Weasley was in love, but she had a secret. Not just a small secret, but a secret that engulfed her whole life. She wanted so desperately to tell Harry _everything_. She wished that she could spill out her secret, wrap herself in his arms, and just be safe from all the danger tormented her life.

Ginny's life was far different than Harry's. The world around her was crumbling, as evil grew in power. Ginny was a witch, and the wizardry world was quickly being conquered by the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

There had to be a hero, somewhere. Once, Ginny had read that a "marked wizard" could bring a balance to Wizardry World once again. But this hero had not yet surfaced. The only hero Ginny knew of was Harry. Around him, Ginny felt so safe, so protected, and detached from the struggles of her world.

Ginny's family absolutely loved Harry Potter. Her mother had once remarked, "There's something special about that boy."

Ginny's father insisted, "There's more to that Harry Potter than we know. He's a remarkable lad."

Even Ginny's five brothers; Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George, loved Harry.

But unfortunately, things would soon change between Harry and Ginny

Ginny had planned to tell Harry, that day in the park. Her eyes full of tears, she had rehearsed what she was going to say, over and over again, until the words burnt through her ears to her heart. She could only imagine how the conversation would play out.

_"Harry, there's a reason I wanted a day alone with you. As you know, I'm entering my last day of school in September and then..."_

_"You're going to University with me, right love?"_

_"Well...Harry, I can't go to University with you. I would love to, but there are things going on in my life- in my world- that I can't control, and I have certain responsibilities, and obligations."_

_"What do you mean, Virginia? Whatever is happening, I'm sure we can work through it."_

_"These problems don't concern you, Harry. I don't want to burden you with them -"_

_"Burden me? Virginia, I love-"_

_"Stop, stop, Harry. You deserve a life free from strife, and tears- a life free from misery. The only way I can let you have that kind of life is if I leave you."_

_"No...Wait, what do you mean, Ginny? I have never been happier."_

_"Me either...But things are changing. They are changing so fast..."_

The fateful day came along. Ginny and Harry were sitting in the park, together. Ginny began her spiel, just as she had rehearsed. This was the hardest thing she would ever have to do.

_"No,"_ Ginny thought to herself. "_The hardest thing would be watching Harry die because you endangered him. If Harry, an innocent muggle, was hurt by the Wizard War."_

But just as she began, Harry became distracted, by two people in the park who he thought he recognized. It was strange, because Ginny also felt a weird feeling when she looked at them, as well.

Harry tugged on Ginny's arm, "Come on, let's go take a closer look!"

Ginny was reluctant, but complied. Her heart skipped a beat, knowing that her and Harry were still in love and together, even if it was only for a little while longer.

"Harry, what will we say to them? We can't just go walk up to random strangers," Ginny noted.

"I have a plan," Harry smiled coyly.

The approached the couple by the tree, and Harry cheerfully greeted, "Why, hello there! You chaps up for a game of football?"

The two looked at Harry and Ginny- their stares all freezing for a moment.

"I know....I know you," the brown-haired girl said, with a confused look on her face. "I'm sure I do...You're....Harry-"

"Harry Potter!" the red haired boy exclaimed. "Harry Potter, the famous football player!"

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry said, shaking the boy's hand. "And this is my girlfriend, Virginia Weasley."

"My name's Ron Sneazles, and this is Hermione Granger. I can't speak for Hermione here, but both myself and my dog, here, would love to play a game of football."

"I wouldn't mind a game, myself," Hermione said, standing up from the grass, "I've done far too much reading today."

The four found a large space in the park, to set up their game. They used Hermione's book (despite her protesting), Ron's pair of socks, and Harry's hat, as goal markers.

"Oh, I really don't know if I will be any good at this game," Hermione confessed to her teammate Ron, "I've only played it once in my life, and I've seen it on the tele once or twice."

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, shocked, "I thought you were a football fan! I mean, you did recognize Harry Potter, and he's not even a professional player."

Hermione thought for a moment, then shook her head, "I really don't know why I recognized him...I don't think I've ever even seen him before...I just-...well..."

Hermione was cut off by Ron stealing the football from Ginny and quickly passing it to her. Hermione wasn't quite sure what to do, but managed to kick it around for a while until Harry stole it back.

The game was loads of fun, for all. Even Ginny had momentarily forgotten her worries, and enjoyed watching Harry run around the field, his black hair picking up the sweat from his forward, his muscles throbbing. Under the light of the afternoon sun, Harry's scar almost seemed to glisten. Ginny had once asked Harry about the scar, but he knew as little about it as she did.

Ginny could not pull her eyes off of the scar. Its mystery lured her in deeper and deeper, until her vision became blurry. The blue sky melted away, and the bright colours of the park faded to become a dismal grey. Ginny had fell, and instead of hitting the lush grass, her body ached as she landed on a hard floor. She pushed herself off of the floor, and she was no longer outdoors, but in a dungeon.

_"What's happening?"_ Ginny frantically thought, her body and mind aching.

There was a boy in the dungeon, with black hair, just like Harry's...But it wasn't Harry. He slid toward Ginny, and cupped his hand under her chin.

"Oh dear Ginny," he mocked, "Thanks to you, I shall be in power once again. Oh, how convenient that my diary should land in the hands of you, the girl who couldn't help being in love with Harry Potter, the boy who lived..."

Ginny wanted to scream, she wanted to ask this boy how he knew Harry Potter. She wanted to know what he meant, but Ginny could not control her motions.

Ginny's mouth opened and weakly said the words, "Why? Why, Tom Riddle?"

_"Tom Riddle must be the boy's name,"_ Ginny thought.

Tom Riddle cackled, "I am not Tom Riddle! I am Lord Voldemort!"

Ginny's body spazzed of fear. She closed her eyes, and suddenly felt very dizzy again. She could feel the room around her moving

Ginny's eyelids felt incredibly heavy. She used all her might, and finally her eyes opened. She was back on field, surrounded by a worried looking Harry, Hermione, Ron, and her mom...

Her mother was crying. _"Why?" _thought Ginny. She looked to Harry's eyes, and there was a look of extreme pain on it.

"Ginny..." Harry said, taking her into his arms and holding her close. "Virginia, something happened."

"What?" Ginny asked. "What's wrong?"

Ginny could hardly focus. Questions sped through her mind. Who was Tom Riddle? Why did he know Harry? Who was the boy who lived? Why was her mother now at the field?

Ginny could hear her mother hysterically crying.

"Ginny," Harry said softly. "Your brother has been hurt."

-------

A/N: OK, so I haven't updated this story in....well a ridiculously long time. But I hope the old readers will enjoy this, as well the new readers. Please, please review. I will have a new chapter up within the week- if not this weekend. (review review!) :D Constructive criticism, and comments welcome!


End file.
